


Random Tshirt

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Bucky has this habit of wearing random quotes on his shirt. There were days it was written. I’m with stupid, with an arrow on his left. And there were days like, I’m friends with a bird. And his favourite was, I’m with Falcon. He first discovered the shirt while he was out shopping with Natasha and Clint.





	Random Tshirt

Bucky has this habit of wearing random quotes on his shirt. There were days it was written. I’m with stupid, with an arrow on his left. And there were days like, I’m friends with a bird. And his favourite was, I’m with Falcon. He first discovered the shirt while he was out shopping with Natasha and Clint.

“Bucks! Look what I’ve found!” Clint said as he shows them the shirt he found.

“Woah! I love that! Could I get this Nat?” Bucky said as he held onto the shirt.

“Bucks, come on. We’re here to get groceries.” Natasha sighs.

“Come on Nat, please. I would love to get this one.” Bucky whines.

“You have to ask Stark, he’s paying for today’s trip.” Natasha said.

“Fine! I’ll call him.” Bucky said as he took out his phone, dialling Tony, who picked up within seconds.

“Sup Barnes?” Tony answered the phone.

“Stark! Can I buy a shirt, I mean just one please.” Bucky said into the phone.

“Hey, you can get everything you want. Just charge it to my card alright.” Tony chuckles over the phone.

“Wow! Thank you Tony!” Bucky replied.

“Enjoy yourself Barnes! Also don’t be late alright, we’re ordering take out for dinner.” Tony said, before he hangs up.

“Tony said, I could get anything I want. And I want to get this shirt and surprise Sam.” Bucky said as he puts the shirt into the basket, grinning to Natasha.

The first time Bucky wore the shirt when he wanted to meet Sam, Peter and Sam was out for their run when Bucky decided to drop by on his bike. As he got off the bike, he took out his helmet and shake his messy hair, he tied his hair in a bun and he walks over to where Sam and Peter was sitting. Bucky was grinning when Peter turn and locks eyes with him, Peter had that mischievous smile.

“Hey there Falcon’s boyfriend!” Peter greets him.

“Hey there Spider kid.” Bucky smiles at him.

“Falcon’s boyfriend?” Sam asked as he looks at Peter and Bucky.

“Yeah, Sam, looks at the shirt his wearing.” Peter said as he points to the shirt Bucky was wearing.

“I’m with Falcon? Where did you get this shirt?” Sam asked Bucky as he reads the shirt.

“At the mall though. Isn’t it cute. I love this.” Bucky grins up to him.

“That’s cute babe. Aren’t you a proud boyfriend then.” Sam said as he got up and kissed Bucky’s cheeks.

“I’m always proud of you baby!” Bucky grins at him.

Ever since then Bucky was wearing random quotes shirts that he loved, they were at the park recently, Bucky wore a shirt that said, Tell Falcon That He’s Cute, which Natasha made for him. And almost everyone that was watching them play a friendly game of football, was shouting at Sam, calling him cute and handsome, and Sam was shy. And there were days, Bucky wore his other favourite, which says I Love My Bird, which Clint suggested and gifted him, and Sam couldn’t stop laughing when he saw Bucky wearing that during movie night.

Bucky and Sam were out at a carnival when they were at a booth where you could print a photo on a shirt, which Bucky was super excited. He and Sam decided to take a photo and make a shirt for them, which Bucky wore proudly the whole day. Sam would shake his head and laugh but he really appreciate it.

It was one evening, where Sam and Bucky were out on a date, Bucky decided to bring them out on a simple dinner, and a walk by the beach, it’s their anniversary and Bucky just wanted to spend time with Sam. It was a nice evening walk, with them holding hands as they walked and enjoyed the sunset, and Bucky was wearing his favourite shirt, I’m banging the next Captain. Sam suddenly stop walking, as he held Bucky’s hands in front of him.

“Babe, I know how much you love to wear all these stupid quotes.” Sam said.

“Well they’re so cute and it shows off all my love for you.” Bucky grins to him.

“I know that baby, and I made one for myself.” Sam said, as he unbuttons his flannel top, as he reveals the shirt, Bucky couldn’t stop grinning. Sam was wearing a shirt, Marry Me Future Mr Barnes-Wilson.

“So what do you think?” Sam asked him as he looks at Bucky.

“That I love the shirt, and yes of course I will marry you!” Bucky said as he throws himself into Sam’s arm.

“And I would be fucking happy to be, Mr Barnes-Wilson.” Bucky said as he rubs himself into Sam’s chest.


End file.
